In order to counter this problem, additional auxiliary steam generators are integrated into the water-steam cycle of the conventional power plant according to the prior art. These auxiliary steam generators are fossil-fired boilers or so-called auxiliary steam boilers. In most cases they are operated with gas or oil, or with other fossil fuels.
Such auxiliary steam generators represent a high investment in the construction of power plants, especially as a result of the costly and complex connecting of the auxiliary steam generator into the water-steam cycle and to the auxiliary steam systems. As a result of the complex connections, the auxiliary steam generators have a large space requirement. Moreover, they require additional expenditure approval during construction. Since the auxiliary steam generators are provided especially for specific operations, they are not required during normal operation of the power plant, but, however, give rise to running costs or efficiency losses since they have to be kept hot electrically, or via steam from the water-steam cycle of the power plant. They also give rise to regular and not insignificant maintenance costs.